


Cornfield

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Adventure, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Fun, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: The Doctor and Romana are stuck in a corn maze...
Relationships: Fourth Doctor & Romana I
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Cornfield

“Doctor, I really don’t see what we’re doing—”

“Shh!” He put a finger to his lips, his wide eyes somehow growing even bigger as he cocked his head to the side and seemed to listen for something. “This way,” he announced confidently, striding off to the right with his scarf trailing behind him.

Romana was fairly certain that the exit lay in the other direction. She battled with herself for a moment, wondering if she should let him get lost in the maze on his own.

“Come on, Romana!” he called. “I think I’ve found the way!”

Romana huffed and jogged after him, wishing she’d changed into something more suitable than a dress for tromping around in a dusty corn maze. Not that they were supposed to be here, anyway.

“Doctor,” she sighed as she caught up with him, “will you please explain to me why we’re here? We’re supposed to be looking for—“

“Yes, yes.” The Doctor waved aside her complaints. “We’ll get around to finding the other segments, but what’s life if you can’t have some fun, eh?” He flashed her a wide grin and then continued down on what was definitely the wrong path.

Romana watched him for a moment before following at a much slower pace. “Yes,” she said, crossing her arms. _“Fun.”_


End file.
